Medical devices and methods of treatment of an obstructed body lumen are known in the art. Such known treatments of a body lumen include increasing blood flow through an occluded blood vessel by fragmenting or retrieving a thrombosis, blood clot, or embolism located within the lumen of the blood vessel. There has been recognized by those skilled in the art a need for improved medical devices and improved methods for treating obstructed body lumens including obstructed blood vessels.